


What happens in New York

by anapatricia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapatricia/pseuds/anapatricia
Summary: In New York, Marinette does not accept Chat Noir to return his miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	What happens in New York

**Author's Note:**

> just to make it (even more) clear: this is 100% based on the new your special, and thanks for reading :)

"Please forgive me, my friend." Adrien said sadly to Plagg after turning away.

"No!" The kwami spoke with tears in his eyes, almost desperate.

"I renounce you, Plagg." He spoke while taking the ring off his finger, making Plagg disappear without having the chance to say anything else.

"What?" Marinette asked surprised and walked quickly to the curve of the sewer where they were.

She didn't even think twice when she saw Chat Noir's hand extending the ring, and before he could even put it on the floor, she closed her eyes and held his hand, closing it with the ring inside, she shook hands with the partner as strong as she closed her eyes, and closing her eyes as hard made the tears come out faster.

"Please, no, don't do that." She pushed Chat Noir's hand away from her, closer to him. "I ... I know it's your choice, but please don't do that. I don't know why you came here, and I don't understand why you lied to me, but ... What am I going to do without you? Everything is already going so wrong, we almost lost our miraculous..." She sniffed and lowered her head, even with her eyes closed she still felt the weight of saying that. "Chat Noir, I can't lose you, please, don't give up your miraculous, please..." She insisted, already breathing hard because of crying.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." He spoke, almost in a whisper, and Marinette opened her eyes immediately, surprised to hear her name coming out of Chat Noir's mouth.

Of Adrien's mouth.

Because Adrien didn't have time to close his eyes when Marinette walked quickly and held his hand, and all the while she was talking, the only thing he managed to do was stare at her with his mouth open.

And now it was Marinette who was gaping, staring at Adrien while blinking repeatedly and trying to decide what to say, but it was as if she couldn't even think at the moment.

"I know I shouldn't have left Paris without telling you, I was so scared to disappoint you that I ended up lying to you. That was so stupid, I know that." He used his free hand to wipe the tear down Marinette's cheek with his thumb. "I hope that one day you will be able to trust me again."

Hearing that only made Marinette cry even more, she lowered her head to avoid Adrien's gaze and started to face her hand, which was still clasping his, the only distance between the two was the space between their hands.

"You only came because I insisted and I'm here, just complaining." She used her thumb to caress Adrien's hand, wondering why it was so hard to look him in the eye now. "I'm sorry"

The boy took advantage of the fact that his free hand was still close to Marinette's face to hold his cheek again, causing her to look up at him as he spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you when we were on the plane, watching the sunset?" He asked, and didn't speak again until Marinette nodded. "I know I shouldn't have come, and I swear I tried not to come, but I don't regret every moment I spent here, especially those I spent with you."

Marinette finally managed to smile at him, feeling her heart beat faster with what he had said. When she felt that not only her cheeks, but her entire face, was starting to turn red, she looked down again at her hand holding Adrien's hand, her thumb was caressing his hand all that time and she hadn't even noticed.

She stopped, trying to let go of his hand, and trying to free herself from Adrien, but he immediately squeezed her hand tighter to get her attention and waited for her to look at him, now he was the one who used his thumb to caress the back of Marinette's hand . When she finally looked at him, the two stared at each other in silence for what must have been only a few seconds, but the uncertainty about what they should do next made it seem like hours.

Finally, Adrien just smiled at her and tried to step forward, as if it were physically possible for the two to be even closer than they already were. Marinette smiled at him and had to take a deep breath and seek all the courage she had before saying what she wanted, it seemed that her entire body was heating up with such shyness that she felt for being in front of Adrien... And Chat Noir.

"I..." She had to stop talking and breathe hard again, feeling her lips tremble. "I want to kiss you so badly now, but I must be horrible with all the crying and I didn't want our first kiss that I remembered to be in a sewer. I mean..." She got nervous again. "I don't even know if you want... Or would want... Probably not, right? I shouldn't have said that. I'm Sorry."

Adrien laughed softly, breathing out through his nose. "I think you look beautiful now, as always." He said "But the sewer part... It's a good point. In fact, I think we should leave the kiss for a better place and try to get out of here soon."

"You... Will you still be Chat Noir?" She asked, finally letting go of Adrien's hand.

The two looked silently at the ring the boy was holding before he carefully picked it up and put it on his finger again.

"Please, never do that again." Plagg spoke when he appeared again, still with tears in his eyes.

"I won't, Plagg, I promise." Adrien smiled at the kwami and continued smiling when she looked at Marinette.

Now with both hands free, he placed each one on one side of Marinette's face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheek, caressing and taking the opportunity to wipe away the tears that were still on her face, she smiled at him all the time as he did that, and smiled even more when he came closer and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to get out of here?" He held out his hand to her, who immediately grabbed it and squeezed it tightly while nodding.

"Ready." Marinette smiled and let him guide her.


End file.
